


When Angels Despair

by TheEmcee



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Shane Madej, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Descent into Madness, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Shane was created to protect and love one human, and that human is Ryan Bergara.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	When Angels Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the ghoul boys (obviously) and this is a complete work of fiction that can and will never happen. They are not gay and are their own people. I make no money off of this fiction.
> 
> A/N: So, this is set in a different universe and on a different planet than ours. There will be some mild sexual content but nothing too graphic. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~

When Angels Despair

~...~

'Grace is a gift, never a reward.' - Call to Serve.

~...~

Shane was one of many angels left in the sanctuary. Though he too watched over the mortals and their numerous plights, he had never been allowed to soar among them like many of his brethren. Angels were only allowed out of the sanctuary when Kreo, the Archangel, the creator of all angels on this world, sent them into battle against demons or whenever one particular angel's charge was born into the world. War hadn't broken out against demonkind for many centuries and Shane's charge had yet to be born. So, he spent his days training with the others and watching the world below, waiting.

Until one day, many, many moons after his creation, Kreo came to him.

"It is time," was all the Archangel said to him. Shane nodded, back straightening, his spear clutches tightly in his hand.

"What is their name?" he asked.

"Ryan Bergara," Kreo said. "Protect him well, Shane. He is a Light."

Shane's eyes widened at that. His charge, his very first charge, was a Light, a being with a soul so pure and bright that it could cast out any darkness. For his first charge, this was a heavy responsibility. Beings both benevolent and malign would be drawn to this Ryan Bergara; his would not be an easy life 

"I shall protect him with my life, Kreo," Shane vowed. This pleased the Archangel and he bade Shane farewell.

The doors to the sanctuary opened up for him when he approached them - Kreo's doing; all was a part of him here in this sanctuary - and Shane spread his snow-white wings and flew. With an easy grace, he soared through the sky, the sun warming his wings and his body before he dove into the clouds. Their soft, fluffy essence parted for him as he made his descent. As Ryan's guardian angel, he automatically knew where he was now that he was out of the sanctuary. Shane felt their connection immediately as he flew through the clouds. It was strong and intense and it lead him right to the newborn like a compass. 

Compared to the sanctuary, where everything was thus and vibrant, the mortal lands were dull and dreary, almost lifeless. But that mattered not to him in the end. His main focus from now until whenever was Ryan. And in little time, Shane was descending towards the ground, towards a house that looked like every other he had seen during his flight. A man, Ryan's father no doubt, was chopping wood outside as he arrived and immediately stopped his task upon seeing Shane. 

"What brings you to our humble home, angel?" the man asked him, removing his hat and bowing slightly. 

"By the decree of Kreo, the Archangel, I have been appointed the guardian of Ryan Bergara," Shane answered him. "My name is Shane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shane. Please, come inside," the man opened the door and allowed the angel to step inside first.

The first thing Shane noticed was the constant wailing of an infant and that concerned him. He followed the noises to a bedroom where a woman held the babe. She started when he entered the room but relaxed somewhat when she saw Shane's wings.

"Dearest, this is Shane, Ryan's guardian," said the man from behind Shane. The angel approached her. She was sitting in a rocker, attempting to sooth the distressed child. Clearly it wasn't working. 

"He hasn't stopped crying since birth," she explained to him. She looked utterly exhausted as she held her child. "He even whimpers when he sleeps."

"May I?" Shane asked her as he held out his arms. She hesitated for a moment before gently handing Ryan over. 

He was so small and light and though this was Shane's first time holding an infant, it felt right, natural even. Once in Shane's arms, Ryan ceased crying immediately. His mother gasped but the angel paid her no mind; he was completely transfixed on the child. Warm, brown eyes gazed up at him and Shane felt how relaxed and comfortable Ryan was now. 

Shane gazed fondly down at the bundle in his arms. Though a newborn, Ryan's light was the brightest that he had ever seen in a human. It was ethereal and hypnotizing and he found himself drawn to it, to Ryan. He was grateful to Kreo for giving him this charge and Shane knew that he would never allow harm to befall him.

"I swear to you, Ryan Bergara, that I shall protect you for the remainder of my days," Shane vowed. "You will never be without a companion to trust."

When the babe cooed adorably in response, Shane almost melted. He was utterly enchanted by Ryan and his light and he greatly looked forward to watching him grow.

~...~

'Only the pure stand tall in the light.' - Sigarda, Expose Evil

~...~

Angels and demons weren't the only beings that humans encountered. Vampires, werewolves, devils, and spirits roamed every corner of their world and danger was naturally drawn to Lights. 

From the very first night, creatures came for Ryan, drawn to him like a moth to a flame, wanting to possess that light or extinguish it. Angels didn't need sleep, so Shane kept vigil over Ryan and the house. He would perch on the roof, wings at the ready and spear in hand. His eyes would constantly scan the terrain, watching for any movement, though he could naturally sense demons whenever they were close by. It was a sixth sense in a way. 

Most nights were dull and boring, especially once it became obvious that an angel was guarding the young Light. Only the desperate, uninformed, or mad creatures would dare to challenge an angel. Or a demon. 

Currently, Shane was standing on his favorite section of roof, watching little Ryan play. He was six now, as adorable as a kitten and just as curious, and prone to mischief. Though, Shane had to admit, most of that wasn't Ryan's fault. Trouble seemed to find him, a common issue for Lights. Today, however, was a calm and quiet day; at least, that's what Shane believed at first.

He heard Ryan scream and Shane immediately took to the air, spear in hand as he flew towards his young charge. When he was right behind him, he stopped, confused. There were no creatures near by, no evil entities or spirits, so what had caused Ryan to scream? Ryan turned around to face him, a big smile on his face, and a flower clutched in his hand.

"Look, Shane! The flower Mama and I grew bloomed," Ryan stated proudly. "Here. I picked it for you."

Shane carefully took the flower from the child's hand. It was a violet and it's purple color stood in contrast to the other plants and flowers Ryan's mother had planted. He doubted Ryan understood it's meaning - loyalty, devotion, faithfulness - but he appreciated the gift nonetheless. With a small smile, he gently tucked the flower into the folds of his shirt and patted his charge's soft, black hair.

"Thank you, Ryan. I will cherish it until the end of my days," he said.

That made Ryan's smile shine even wider and brighter, and the angel was amazed that such a feat was possible. Every smile that Ryan gave was brighter than any star already and yet he could still shine brighter. 

"Hey, Shane?" Ryan asked, suddenly looking timid and shy. The angel knelt back down.

"What is it, Little Light?" he inquired, using the nickname he had bestowed upon the boy. 

"Will you take me flying like you did the other did?" Ryan replied. "Please? It was so much fun!"

Shane had always considered himself strong in body and spirit. He was an excellent fighter and had often been told he had a steel will. But all of his strength seemed to crumble when it came to Ryan and he often found his resolve weakening whenever a request was made of him. Only if it came from Ryan, however. 

"Very well," Shane said and placed his spear in it's holder on his back. He scooped Ryan up with a practiced ease. "Keep your arms around my neck and hold on tight. You will not fall on my watch."

Effortlessly, his wings propelled them into the sky and Ryan shrieked and trembled with fear and delight. Hearing his laughter was like music to Shane's ears.

~...~

'We pray to Avacyn on high. On snow-white wings fearless you fly. Keep safe our souls; keep safe our lives. May angels watch us from the skies.' - Always Watching

~...~

"Shane?" Ryan asked.

It was nighttime and the now ten year old should have been asleep. Instead, he was wide awake. But Shane didn't need to hear his voice to be able to tell that his charge was awake. He was lying on Ryan's bed, his long legs dangling over the simple footboard, and the boy's head on his clothed chest. Winter had set in and it was snowing outside making the world quiet. Not even werewolves dared to prowl in such conditions if they could help it. As angels were naturally warm, Ryan preferred using Shane as a bed warmer, not that he minded. In truth, he cherished these moments; they were few and far between.

"Yes?" Shane replied, not bothering to open his eyes. As an angel, he didn't have normal, human eyes. His glowed white, a silent sign of the pure magic that had created him, but they saw all the same.

"What's the sanctuary like?" Ryan continued. He moved his head, to look up at Shane no doubt. 

"It is peaceful, full of angels and the purest of light from both the sun and moon. The buildings are full of windows with stained glass and there are gardens and flowerbeds everywhere," Shane answered. "The colors are more vibrant than down here."

"How does it even stay floating above the clouds?" Ryan said.

"Kreo's magic. He keeps the sanctuary afloat, keeps it hidden, maintains everything, and creates new angels to join our ranks when he sees fit," Shane explained. 

"I guess there's a reason why he's THE archangel," Ryan mused. "Wait, he creates angels?" He sounded astonished and Shane couldn't suppress his chuckle. Even he had to admit that it was cute.

"Yes. Aside from himself, every angel that has ever flown these skies has been his creation," Shane told him.

"Even you?" Ryan asked. 

"Even me," Shane confirmed. 

"So, since he created all of the other angels, does that mean only he can unmake them?" Ryan inquired. He shivered suddenly and Shane's wings wrapped around them comfortingly, protectively.

"Kreo can unmake them if he sees the need to. But demons are also able to kill angels," Shane said quietly. "They are the only creature in this world aside from Kreo that can."

"Why's that?" Ryan asked.

"Demons are like angels; instead of being made of light, they are made of darkness. Balance is what matters most to Kreo, Little Light," Shane said. "Only darkness can diminish light and vice versa."

"Oh," Ryan said softly. He thought for a minute before he spoke again. "Has Kreo ever unmade one of his angels?"

"Never. He values all forms of life just as much as he values the balance," Shane answered immediately. 

"Have you ever fought against demons before?" Ryan said, snuggling further into the angel's warmth.

"If you do not count the lesser demons I have vanquished to keep you safe, no," Shane admitted. He wasn't bothered by that fact; he was confident that his strength was enough to keep Ryan safe.

"Is this your first time to...uh, what do angels call this?" Ryan asked.

"The surface," was Shane's reply.

"Right. Is this your first time to the surface, Shane?" he finished his question.

"Yes, it is," Shane said honestly. "You are my first charge."

"I'm your first, huh?" Ryan said with a smirk before he started giggling. Shane released a suffering sigh. Well, he supposed that such jokes were to be expected.

"Go to sleep, Ryan," Shane told him. 

"Okay, okay, but one more question first," Ryan pleaded. 

"Go on," Shane said, albeit reluctantly.

"Are there any demons that Kreo can't defeat? Or any angel, actually?" Ryan questioned in a soft tone. Shane thought for a moment before he answered.

"There is one that no angel has ever managed to best in a fight. One that Kreo himself hasn't defeated yet," he said. 

"Who?" Ryan asked in a soft voice.

"It is forbidden to speak his name. Even if I knew what it was, I would not say it," Shane replied. "Now, it is time for sleep, Little Light."

"Yes, Shane," Ryan managed to say through a yawn.

Silence fell upon them and Ryan snuggled closer to Shane, his head tucked against the crook of his neck and shoulder. Shielded by the angel's wings, it didn't take long for the boy to fall asleep. Since he didn't need sleep, Shane spent the remainder of his night listening to Ryan's steady breathing and the house around them. 

~...~

'It is all too easy to disturb the Blessed Sleep.' - Corrupted Grafstone

~...~

Ryan was thirteen when his father died.

Shane had been keeping vigil over the family's little farm, watching as Ryan helped his mother tend to their garden while his father reaped the crops. He felt a small surge of energy, unquestionably magic, towards the woods nearby the house and turned towards it. That was when he heard a scream and immediately turned back. A lesser demon had Ryan's father on the ground, his sickle embedded in his chest, it's cackling laughter seeming to reverberate around the homestead. 

Without a second thought, Shane charged towards the demon and plunged his spear into its chest. His magic caused pure, white light to erupt from its body and destroy it utterly, leaving only dust in its wake. More screams sounded from behind him and Shane turned to see Ryan and his mother rushing toward him. Tears were streaming down his mother's face and Ryan looked just as distraught, but he held his tears back, barely. 

"Stefen! Stefen!" cried the woman. Hot blood poured from the wound and he was barely clinging to life. Death would be upon him any second. 

"Mom. Mom! Mother!" Ryan's voice cut through her cries. Her tear streaked face turned to him, desperation and denial evident in her eyes. "Let me try to heal him."

"Ryan, no," Shane immediately protested as his charge knelt beside his father. 

"Why not? I have a knack for it," Ryan said, sounding slightly numb, clearly in shock.

"You have only ever healed plants and small animals. Your abilities are not yet strong enough for this," Shane explained calmly. 

"I have to try, Shane," Ryan responded. "I can't...I can't not try."

His mother merely watched, unable to protest or encourage, her spirit drowning in sorrow and grief. Ryan, nibbling on his bottom lip, held his hands out over the wound. Despite his protest over this, Shane removed the sickle from the man's chest and cast it aside. A warm light began to emanate from Ryan's hands as he held them over his father's body. Shane saw his brow furrow in concentration and after a short period of time he began to perspirer. Despite all of the boy's efforts, his attempt to heal wasn't working and his father's corpse remained just that: a corpse.

"Ryan," Shane spoke gently as his charge began to tremble from overexertion and he placed his large hands on top of Ryan's. "Ryan...he is gone."

"He can't be," Ryan said in a whisper. "I have to try harder..."

"Ryan, dear," his mother said at long last, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's right."

Ryan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The warm light faded from his hands and he slumped forward slightly. When he opened his eyes, tears were shining in them brightly and he looked defeated and exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Mama," he croaked just as the tears began to fall.

His mother embraced him and they clung to each other as their grief took hold. Shane bowed his head briefly, respectfully, before he stood up. They needed wood for the pyre. Bodies weren't buried anymore on this world; they hadn't been for the past few centuries. Reanimators had used forbidden, dark arts to resurrect the dead for countless milleniums before Kreo had put a stop to such practices. Too many times had he sent angels down to deal with the resurrected and keep them from consuming the living; a more permanent solution had to be reached. Now, it was common tradition to burn the dead.

There was plenty of wood for the pyre and Shane made quick work of it. Ryan and his mother eventually cried themselves out and they were the ones to place the body on the pyre. It was custom to wait a day or two prior to the burning, so Ryan and his mother turned towards the house. The harvest could wait. Shane followed them, a feeling he was unaccustomed to making home in his chest. Once inside, he turned to the pair.

"I am sorry to you both," he said quietly, eyes downcast. "Had I been adhering properly to my duties, this would not have happened."

"It's not your fault, Shane," Ryan's mother immediately replied, her voice soft with sorrow but strong with conviction. "You've protected our son and us for years. The only angel able to see all is the Archangel."

"She's right. This isn't your fault," Ryan reassured him. Shane studied his charge for a moment; he had the suspicion that Ryan blamed himself, but he dare not say as much out loud. Not now.

"You are both too kind," was all the angel could think to say.

Things went about as normal, or as normal as they could be given the circumstances. Ryan's mother busied about the house, gathering a few precious items and tokens to burn on the pyre and a few more for the shrine they would dedicate to Stefen after the burning. Ryan and Shane worked on some household chores and eventually a dinner began to be prepared as night fell upon them. 

"Ryan, take these out to the p-pyre," his mother said in a slightly unsteady voice. Shane admired her strength.

"Yes, Mom," Ryan replied, gathering up the items in his arms. What he couldn't hold, Shane collected and together they went outside.

"It...really Is a nice looking pyre, Shane," Ryan told him as they walked towards it.

"It was...the least I could do," Shane said. 

Reverently, Ryan places the various items alongside his father's body. He took what Shane held in his arms and positioned them once his own load was set. Once that was done, they stood there in silence, merely observing. Stefen looked ghastly, his blood soaking his clothes and staining his flesh. It was curious, Shane thought, that such a minor demon had snuck upon them in such a manner. Usually, nothing escaped his senses.

"I'm going to...to get the gardening baskets," Ryan said, breaking the silence.

"Allow me to help you," Shane all but pleaded, desperate to make up for his failure. 

Ryan nodded and they made off towards the garden. Shane headed towards the basket that was furthest away, the one Ryan's mom had been putting vegetables in. Only a few had tumbled out and he put them back in before he stood up. Closer to the house was Ryan and his basket, which had been upturned completely, it's contents all over the ground. But it was the vegetables that caught Shane's eye; it was the shambling corpse that was Stefen that made his blood run cold. 

Ryan must have heard it moving because he turned his head and fell backwards when he saw it. He couldn't move, he was trembling so hard from here, but Shane could. His wings beat fiercely and, with spear in hand, he flew towards the ghoul. With little resistance, his spear sunk into its flesh and eradicated the darkness that resurrected it, leaving it lifeless once again. 

Withdrawing his spear, Shane turned towards Ryan and knelt down beside him. His eyes didn't see any visible injuries and for that he was grateful.

"Are you hurt?" he asked anyway. Ryan shook his head and stared at the corpse. 

With a heavy heart, Shane picked Stefen's body up off the ground and place it back on the pyre. As he was position the items that had been knocked over to their proper place, Ryan walked up beside him on quivering legs.

"What just happened, Shane?" he asked quietly. The angel thought for a moment before he walked over to the discarded sickle. Picking it up, he saw that it not only had human blood on it, but a black, only substance.

"I believe that when the lesser demon thrust this into your father's chest, he also injected his body with its ichor," Shane speculated. "When you attempted to heal him, it is possible that your magic and the demon's ichor reanimated him."

"Is that possible?" Ryan inquired.

"Magic makes many things possible," Shane answered simply. "There was once a time resurrection was a common dark art found in most villages and towns."

"But it's no longer a practice these days," Ryan said. Shane nodded and they went to pick up the gardening baskets they had dropped.

"Kreo has gone to great measures to ensure such arts are never returned to the world," Shane said.

Their conversation ended there and they entered the house. Dinner was a sombre affair and when everyone retired for bed, Shane laid down with Ryan and held him. His heart ached as his charged cried silently in the night. It took quite some time for sleep to come to Ryan.

The following day they burned the pyre and all that remained of Stefen Bergara was a small shrine and memories.

~...~

'There was a time when the purpose of the church was to heal and protect. I would see that time return.' - Chaplain's Blessing

~...~

At eighteen, Ryan decided to leave his home and journey across the land to hone his magic and become a great healer. Choosing such a path in life didn't surprise Shane in the slightest; Ryan always had a gift for healing. The flower he had gifted to Shane when he was a mere child had been restored with his powers, a fact that Ryan's mother had only told him a few years ago. After his father passed, Ryan delved head first into strengthening himself and his magic, but he could only do so much staying in one place.

"You must visit me at least once a year, Ryan," his mother told him as she straightened his cloak.

"Yes, Mom," Ryan said for the fifth time during his farewell. 

"Be careful. Don't get into any unnecessary trouble. Never leave Shane's sight," she continued.

"Have I ever?" Ryan said. 

"You don't let him in the bathroom when you're taking a shit," Jake said. He was their farm hand, a much needed assistant for Ryan's aging mother.

"Shut up, Jake," Ryan said with a roll of his eyes, though a light blush was crossing his face. "Would you let an angel watch you on the toilet?" 

At the question, Jake gave Shane an obvious once over before responded with a, "Yes."

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Ryan grumbled, though he was fighting a grin. Ever since Jake had come to live with them, they had become sort of like brothers.

"Yes, I do. But seriously," Jake said. "Take care of yourself, Ryan. And you watch his back, beanpole." His eyes narrowed at Shane, who remained stoic and unbothered.

"It is my duty to protect Ryan. So long as I exist, no harm shall befall him," Shane stated. 

"I trust you to keep your oath, Shane," Ryan's mother told him honestly, her eyes shining with tears and reflecting both pride and concern.

"I will," he replied with a bow of his head.

"Do you have everything you need?" the woman asked.

"For the hundredth time, yes, Mom," Ryan said.

"Don't give me attitude, Ryan," his mother scolded.

"Sorry, Mama," Ryan responded immediately. Her stern look softened.

"Please take care of yourself. And be safe," she said as she have him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I will, I promise," Ryan vowed as he hugged her back, squeezing her tightly. When they separated, she pulled Shane into a hug, which caught him off guard at first, but he returned it as soon as he got his bearings. 

"Keep him on the good path, Shane," she pleaded into his ear quietly.

"I shall," Shane promised, rubbing her back soothingly. 

She patted his back twice before releasing him. Ryan picked up his bag and, with Shane following close behind, he walked out of the house he had grown up in. His mother and Jake watched as they made their way from the farm to the road that divided the woods surrounding it.

All too soon, the farm faded away and all that was ahead of them was the dark forest. Though Ryan had ventured into this wood before, he had never gone farther than the village, which was situated on the other side of the farm, and this forest stretched for acres. Shane could fly, he could easily pick Ryan up and soar across the world, but that wasn't what his charge wanted. Ryan was very adamant about making this journey on foot.

"If I'm not on the ground and actually among the people and creatures that live here, then how can I become the healer I want to be?" Ryan had asked him. 

Shane hadn't been able to counter that logic.

And so, they began planning their journey. There were plenty of large towns in the world; Shane knew that some of them had churches dedicated to the Archangel and that they had healers that worked for them. Ryan wanted to do this on his own, through his own means and magic, but the churches would, most likely, allow him to study their books and scrolls if he wanted to. But no particular town or village was the destination. There really wasn't a destination, only a goal: become a true healer. 

And Ryan could do that, could become that. His light was the brightest and strongest that Shane has ever seen and it held untold potential. The only thing holding Ryan back was his own inexperience, and that was why they left the only home he had ever known. This was a journey with no true end; it would go on for years.

But first, it would begin in days, weeks, and then months. 

They passed through small homesteads and farms, villages, and towns. If someone was in need of healing, Ryan was there. He cared for everyone, no questions asked. The old, the sick, the young, and the feeble. Any person in need received his help. And Ryan refused monetary payment for any of it. A warm bed and a meal was all he would ask for from time to time, but he and Shane mostly kept to themselves and their own camp. 

It wasn't just the people Ryan helped however. Plants, animals, and cursed beasts alike were all treated equally and fairly. He could rejuvenate dying crops and vegetation; he could repair any would on any livestock or wild animal; but he had a particular soft spot of the cursed beasts. Vampire, werewolves, spirits, imps, goblins, and even devils, the minions of demons, were all treated for whatever wound they had or purged of whatever darkness or curse that was placed upon them. Due to that, word spread quickly across the world that a young healer somehow managed to tame all manner of cursed beasts. Which wasn't necessarily true; Ryan didn't tame them, merely helped regardless of what they were or what they had done.

Many started calling him a saint, a truly pure Light that helped regardless of the sins any monster had committed. That wasn't Ryan's sole claim to fame. He had also become renowned for his guardian angel. Angels weren't an unusual sight, but for a mortal and an angel to share such a close bond as the one Shane and Ryan shared was. Too often angels charged first and asked questions later; Shane, on the other hand, had had to learn to pause whenever they encountered a werewolf or vampire or some other poor creature. Not because that was his nature; he would have gladly defended Ryan from any and all beings intended to do him harm. 

It was Ryan who had caused this shift in him. Ryan was the one who had stopped his assault on the first mangled werewolf they encountered. The beast had its leg caught in a trap and it snarled at Ryan when he approached it. Shane had readied his spear, but Ryan stopped him. Though he was clearly frightened, he had released the werewolf and healed his wounds. And for his help, he wasn't attacked; merely growled at before the werewolf took off into parts unknown. That was the first of many encounters that saw Shane allowing whatever sort of cursed beast they met to live.

His fellow angels often gazed at him with a mix of reverence and dismay. They had their own charges to protect and each of them did so differently, but none of them allowed vampires, werewolves, and especially devils to live after encountering them. Yet Shane felt no shame or embarrassment by allowing such creatures to continue living. So long as none of them attempted to harm Ryan, he had no need to dispose of them. 

Most importantly, however, letting them live made Ryan happy and aside from protecting him, Shane desired nothing more than to make his charge happy. It caused a deep warmth that Shane had never experienced prior to knowing Ryan. He feared to name it, feared what such a feeling might bright about, though he knew what it was. Relationships between angels and mortals weren't forbidden; there were many angels who bedded their charges. And while Shane couldn't deny that he had thought of that, it was of the utmost importance to him that Ryan be the one to initiate that sort of thing. Having known his Little Light since the day he was born, Shane knew Ryan well enough and cared for him deeply and he wanted him to be comfortable with him at all times. 

Besides, Ryan was still young, eighteen, and he deserved to experience attraction with his fellow mortals. Such a thought stirred an unpleasant feeling inside of Shane, but he would standby for Ryan's happiness. At least, he would if Ryan showed any interest in anyone or anything aside from improving his magical abilities and helping others. As it was, things remained as they had always been between them.

~...~

'A church is just wood and walls. A congregation is the faithful praising the angels.' - Kolman, elder of Gatstaf, Battle Hymn

~...~

"Shane, where are you taking me?" Ryan asked as he was lead by his angel through the small wood. 

They had been staying at the nearby town of Inid for the past few weeks. A small plague had broken out and Ryan and Shane were providing as much assistance to the suffering as they could. It had been five years since they set out on their journey and today was Ryan's birthday. He had forgotten it, of course, but Shane hadn't and he had a surprise for his charge. So, he had blindfolded the small mortal and was maneuvering them both through the woodlot.

"You will see here soon. Patience, my Little Light," Shane told him. He heard Ryan's breath hitch and he grinned at the sound.

True to his word, Shane finally pulled Ryan out of the small woodland when they arrived at their destination. He pushed Ryan forward and placed his large hands on his shoulders.

"Do you know what day it is?" Shane asked him, barely able to suppress a smile.

"Uh...Thursday?" Ryan answered. Shane chuckled into his ear.

"Aside from that," Shane said. Ryan thought long and hard before he released an embarrassed laugh.

"It's my birthday, isn't it?" he giggled. 

"Yes, it is, and because you finally figured it out," Shane began and he removed the blindfold before he continued with, "you get to see your present."

Ryan opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. A circular field of green grass with various blooming flowers laid before him, swaying gently as a light breeze passed through. Having been to countless villages and towns, walking through boughs and forests and barren fields, it was rare to find such a peaceful place like this. It was breathtaking and Ryan turned to his angelic guardian.

"Shane...this place is beautiful," he said. Shane smiled softly at him.

"I thought you would enjoy it. You have not had much time to spend outside and I know you miss it at times " Shane told him, a light blush dusting his face. 

"I do miss the farn," Ryan admitted, "but as long as you're with me I'm never far from home."

The smile he gave Shane was positively radiant and the angel could barely maintain control of himself. These past few years had truly been trying his self-control. Every smile Ryan flashed him made Shane want to reach out and touch him anywhere, everywhere; every laugh tugged on his heartstrings; everything Ryan did just made him want to hold onto him and never let him go. It was an insatiable hunger and it had been slowly driving the angel mad over time. 

"You...say things so...casually," Shane mustered and Ryan gave him a tender smile.

"There's nothing casual about what I feel for you," Ryan told him, keeping eye contact as he reached out and took hold of both of Shane's hands.

"You do not understand what you feel, Ryan," Shane said.

"Oh, but I do, Shane. I've noticed the way you look at me. And I know you've noticed how I look at you too," Ryan said as he stepped closer. All Shane had to do was reach out and he could easily pull the mortal into his arms.

"I want you to be safe and happy," Shane's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"I am safe and very happy when I'm with you," Ryan countered. "There's nothing that forbids an angel and a human romance."

"I am aware. I just...want you to make the best choices for you," Shane said, almost pleading. Though for what, he did not know.

"How aren't you the best choice for me, Shane?" Ryan questioned. "How is the person I love most not the best option?"

Shane swallowed thickly at those words. Oh, how he had longed to hear them. He never thought he would; he never thought he would actually stand a chance. Ryan seemed almost as untouchable to him as the Archangel himself, and yet they were indeed touching. His fingers entwined with Ryan's own.

"You have to be sure, Ryan," Shane said at last. "I am not one who shares. You will not be able to change your mind in the future. An angel's love and devotion are intense and all-consuming. Do you understand that?" 

"I do, Shane. There's been no else better suited for me than you," Ryan stated firmly, his tone determined and unwavering. "I love you, Shane."

"And I love you, Ryan Bergara, my precious Light," Shane confessed at long last.

He pulled his charge to him and kissed him passionately, pouring all of his love into it. Much to his delight, Ryan returned his love and desire, and the world faded away around them. It was only the two of them in this beautiful field of green grass and blooming flowers, and yet Ryan was the most mesmerizing sight to behold.

Clothing fell away and landed without a thought or care onto the ground. They tumbled onto the soft earth in a messy tangle of limbs. Ryan clung to him and spoke his name like a hymn. Shane whispered Ryan's like a prayer and eventually, after exploring as much of each other as they could, they became one, united in both body and spirit, crying each other's names to the heavens. Their skin glissened with sweat and they were breathless once all was said and done. Neither of them could move nor did they want to. The only sounds that could be heard where the songs of birds, the wind, and their own panting. Eventually, they caught their breath.

"Can we do that again?" Ryan asked, blushing softly as he did so. Shane himself couldn't suppress his own embarrassment.

"Of course, my lovely Light," Shane acquiesced, though he knew he would never, could never deny his charge anything.

For the second time that day, Shane's name tumbled from Ryan's lips as they made love in their own private sanctum.

~...~

'When angels despair, what hope can remain for mortals?' - Requiem Angel

~...~

Inid had become a sort of home for Ryan and Shane over the following years. Though they traveled far and wide around the world, offering assistance and help whenever they could, the small town held a special place in both of their hearts. Perhaps it was the people, among whom was Kristin, a lovely woman who was a healer like Ryan, though she lacked his Light; or maybe it was because they confessed their love for one another not far from the town; Shane believed a majority of their fondness for it was because their sanctuary was close by and they loved going back to it as often as they could.

It was the first place Ryan wanted to go to after his mother's funeral, and Shane would never deny him the peace and tranquility that place gave him. Though his Light had thought once to build a house for them there, he couldn't bare to disturb the natural beauty of it. It was enough for Ryan that it remained theirs and untouched by buildings.

The safety and tranquility of Inid and their sanctum would not last forever, though. Devils and demons had been prowling the area around the town and the surrounding landscape. It had three years since they first came upon the town and Ryan was twenty-six now and a beacon for darkness. Everywhere they went, more demons, both lesser and greater, emerged from the depths. Shane had become quite skilled in banishing and vanquishing them, so when a demon rose and began raising hellfire upon Inid, he was confident he could destroy it.

The demon in question was unlike any he had ever seen before. Instead of horns for antlers, he had a black crown of thorns and hair as dark as the night. And his wings weren't leathery membranes or skeletal; they had feathers, black feathers that seeped ichor and foul puss onto the ground. Its appearance mattered not to Shane, however, for he would defeat it like all of the others. For Ryan's sake, he had to. And so, he didn't think twice when he charged at the vile being, spear ready to deal a vicious blow to it.

The demon merely laughed at him and swatted him away with the back of his hand, as though Shane were not but a mere fly to him. That annoyed the angel and he charged again, wings beating furiously as he flew swiftly through the air. This time, the demon didn't bat him away; instead, he grabbed the spear and drew Shane towards him before he sank a clawed hand into his stomach.

"Shane!" Ryan cried from down below. 

His light needn't worry; such a wound would heal in little time. Shane couldn't stop and wait for it to, however; it was obviously that the demon was after Ryan and the angel refused to let that happen. 

"Fret not, little angel," the demon taunted him with a cruel smile. "I'll be gentle with the human Light."

"You will leave him be," Shane growled out before he landed a punch on the demon's cheek. He received a chuckle in response and a hand around his throat, cutting off his airflow.

"You're young still," the demon commented. "Perhaps you haven't heard of me."

"I...care not to learn...your name," Shane foolishly struggled to say. He knew he was being goaded and he knew better than to take the bait, yet he had. Something about this demon was setting him on edge even more so than usual and the reasoning for it was just on the cusp of his memory.

"After this day, my name will never leave your mind, youngling," the demon sneered gleefully. "Darthalax, the first of my kind."

Darthalax? 

No, it couldn't be. The demon that no other angel had managed to defeat before; the demon Kreo himself has never been able to vanquish. His name was forbidden for any angel to say, and the angels that had fought him had never survived the encounter. He thrived on massacaring Lights such as Ryan and took glee in ripping angels' wings from their body before slaughtering them like cattle. None had beaten him, but for Ryan's sake Shane had to.

With a roar he shoved the demon off of him and charged again, his spear embedding itself into the being's lower abdomen. Shane used all of his strength to force both of them away from Inid and the burning buildings and frightened inhabitants and slammed him into a large, thick tree in the woodlot near Ryan's sanctuary.

"This day will be your last," Shane vowed as he raised a hand, his magic shining like a beacon of light as he prepared his spell.

"I think not, youngling," Darthalax growled before he yanked the spear out of his body. 

His tail wrapped around Shane's leg and threw him into the ground below. With the wind knocked out of him, Shane didn't have time to dodge as his own spear was thrust into his chest, pining him to the ground. Yet the demon did not end him. Shane had never been his primary target; it had always been Ryan. Ryan, who was running towards him through the wood, careless of the demon above and thinking only of his beloved guardian angel. Desperation took hold and Shane clutched his spear and tried to lift it out of his chest when the demon slammed his palm back down onto it, causing it to sink further into the angel's body and the ground beneath him.

"Ryan, no!" Shane called out, though he was too late.

Darthalax charged at his Light and stabbed his black claws into his stomach. Hot, thick blood gurgled from the wound and Ryan coughed some up on his chin. With his hand still inside of the mortal, Darthalax rose into the sky higher, higher, and higher still.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Shane chanted as he pulled on his spear. Slowly, inch by inch, it began to lift but it was too late.

"Poor little Light," Darthalax mockingly said to Ryan. "Your angel never stood a chance."

"You...bastard," Ryan managed to say, his hands weakly clinging to the demon's arm.

"Take comfort in knowing that you won't have to watch him die," Darthalax continued before he began to giggle maniacally. "He'll be watching your death first."

And with that, the demon dove down towards the ground, holding Ryan first. In a matter of seconds, he had the mortal's body crash into the ground so hard that a small crater formed around them. A sharp, excruciating pain burst through Shane's body and he knew then that Ryan was dead. His heart broke into thousands of miniscule shards at that realization and his vision turned red.

Shane ripped his spear out of his body and with a great wailing cry that no angel had ever produced before, he charged towards Darthalax. Magic surged all around his body, enveloping it in white and red light as he flew. His spear made its home at the bottom of the demon's throat, just above the collarbone. With a strength he had never known before, Shane forced the demon into the middle of the sanctuary he had once shared with Ryan. In a tongue and voice he hardly recognized, Shane raised a hand and plunged it into Darthalax's forehead. White and red light glowed inside his skull and burst forth from his eye sockets, nose, ears, and mouth, and that light exploded out, causing a shock wave that carried for miles on end. 

When it ended and the light finally faded, the field of green grass and blooming flowers was no more. All that was left was a barren, empty wasteland. Ash drifted in the place where Darthalax's body once laid and the wind picked it up and carried it past Shane's pale, tear streaked face. He didn't remember standing up nor did he remember shambling towards Ryan's body, which had been carried off in the blast of magic. It was now sprawled against one of the fallen, charred trees of the woodlot. The angel numbly sank to his knees before his charge and gently took Ryan's corpse into his arms. A broken sob clawed its way out of Shane's throat and he bowed his head against Ryan's bloodsoaked chest. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he mourned his dead Light.

He remained that way for hours. The sun eventually set and night fell upon him. The sound of footsteps and people shouting didn't even register to him until a hand was cautiously placed on his trembling shoulder. It was Kristin.

"I'm so, so sorry, Shane," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. There were tears in her eyes. The other villagers were grieving the loss as well; Ryan had truly been a saint and savior to them. Shane said nothing. He couldn't.

"Could...could you carry him back to the village?" Kristin inquired, albeit hesitantly. "I know it's against tradition, but we can embalm him and build a...a tomb."

Though the words didn't really register, Shane nodded all the same, feeling empty and numb inside. When Ryan had died, so too had Shane's heart and part of his very soul, if angels even had them. He rose up on stiff legs and followed Kristin back to Inid. Shane didn't remember arriving, nor did he remember much else after that.

No one noticed the stain of black that had saturated one of his wings, and if they had they kept that knowledge to themselves.

~...~

'The renewed howling of werewolves announced the end of the Cursemute - and the beginning of Avacyn's madness' - Howlpack Resurgence

~...~

True to their word, the people Inid crafted a beautiful tomb. It wasn't too small nor overly extravagant; it was plain and simple, housing a short stairwell that lead to Ryan's casket. Ryan would have been honored and pleased by it. The casket that held the Light had a glass lid so that visitors could see their once beloved healer. 

Kristin and her fellow healers had done a marvelous job embalming Ryan's body; had Shane not known otherwise he would have sworn that his charge had merely been sleeping. But he wasn't sleeping; he was dead. Shane hadn't spoken since his fight with Darthalax, but he did remain by Ryan's side throughout the entire embalming process, watching Kristin and her assistants like a hawk. He kept vigil over his beloved charge at night and was the one who carried his casket alone during the funeral procession. And when he placed the casket on the stone slab in the tomb, Shane remained there, even as the villagers thinned out, even when Kristin herself finally left in the late afternoon. 

Shane had no more tears to cry; they had dried out over the first couple of days following Ryan's passing. He could hear and feel the faint call to return to Kreo's sanctuary, something all angels on the surface heard once their duty was finish, but he ignored it. How could he leave his greatest love behind? The answer was simple to Shane: he couldn't. Yet, he knew he couldn't keep watch over Ryan for the remainder of his days. Though he wouldn't age and his body didn't need rest or sustenance, he wanted to do something, anything to keep Ryan's memory alive. Perhaps he could travel across the world and help those in need, just as he had done while Ryan was still alive. As much as he didn't want to leave his charge, Shane knew he couldn't stay here forever.

With a bowed head and a whispered prayer, Shane slowly made his way out of the tomb. His eyes gazed over the barren landscape. The people of Inid had built the tomb in the middle of his and Ryan's sanctum, a fitting resting place, but it reflected how Shane felt inside. Nothing new grew here now and there was a clear line of sight from the tomb to the village. And it was all because of him; he had done this to their sacred place. Shane had little time to think further on it because he was soon joined by another angel.

"Shane," she greeted him, her tone kind.

"Sara," he managed to reply, his voice sounding hoarse and foreign to his own ears.

"It is time to come home," she said. 

"I have felt the call," Shane admitted. He looked over his shoulder at the entrance to the tomb. "But I cannot leave him."

"He is dead. What more can be done for him?" Sara asked. Annoyance and anger flared within Shane, but he forced it down. She didn't understand what he and Ryan had shared, so it was expected of her to be callous and ignorant.

"I shall keep his memory alive. He touched many people's hearts and lives over the years," Shane told her. "It is the least I can do."

"That is unnecessary. He-" Sara didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Within seconds, she was on the ground with Shane above her, the pole of his spear pressed against her throat. His eyes glowed red and fear sparked throughout her being. No angel had red eyes nor did any of their eyes change from white to any other color.

"Inform Kreo that I shall remain on the surface and to not bother me by sending more of our brothers and sisters," Shane seethed, anger rolling off of him in waves.

All Sara could do was nod, but that was enough to satisfy him. He removed his spear and stood up, flexing his wings and rolling his shoulders before he took off into the sky and away from her. Sara watched him go, dread and fear setting into her stomach. While angels trains together in the sanctum, they never lashed out or allowed anger to take control of them; they were above that. And yet, Shane had done so without a second thought, and she knew that had she said more he would've likely killed her. It unsettled her greatly, but there was little she could do now.

With her brother long gone, she rose to the sky and returned to the sanctum.

~...~

'If you refuse to see the light, then you will feel it.' - Puncturing Light

~...~

Weeks turned into months and Shane soared through the skies of the surface, keeping a watchful gaze over the people and smiting the vile beasts that attempted to do them harm. None were safe from his spear; devils, imps, spirits, vampires, and werewolves alike all fell if they dared to assault the people Ryan had loved so much, had dedicated his life to healing and protecting. 

The lone roads that ran through the dark woods, boughs, and barren wastes were the best choices for surprise attacks and Shane made sure to pay special attention to them. He left the corpses where they fell, a silent deterrent to whatever beast came upon them. People whispered amongst themselves of an avenging angel with black tipped wings that watched over all. Shane paid little attention to them, focusing more on keeping those that Ryan cared for alive. If his wings slowly began to change from white to black, what did it matter?

For every person who was grateful, if not apprehensive, there was one who disagreed with Shane's methods. They called him cruel, even evil, but their opinions didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore except keeping Ryan's memory alive. And he could only do that by keeping the people of this world alive, regardless of whether they agreed with his methodology or not.

Shane withdrew his spear from the neck of the werewolf and watched as it's blood poured out onto the ground. Without a second thought, he took to the skies of the forest. He recognized this place; if memory served correctly, the farm Ryan grew up on should be ahead. His wings carried him there and blood from his spear and wings dripped onto the ground, leaving a grim trail in his wake.

Smoke rose up into the sky and the trees thinned out to reveal the old farm. It looked just as it had years ago and it filled Shane with a sense of nostalgia and longing. But instead of Ryan stepping out of the front door, it was Jake. The farmhand had taken over the farm when Ryan's mother had died, something that Ryan appreciated when he was alive but now annoyed Shane. Seeing Jake make the farm his own irked him and caused a sickly crawling feeling to spread throughout his body. For a brief second, Jake himself appeared to be a monster, black pus and red blood seeping from various orifices on his body as a cruel smile twisted across his face. With a shake of his head, the world returned to normal and Jake was once again an ordinary human.

"Shane! Long time no see," Jake called to him with a small, sad smile. Shane landed softly onto the ground before him.

"Jake, you seem....well," was all Shane could think of to say.

"As well as I can be. You look...different," Jake said with a nervous chuckle and a sheepish scratch to his neck. "Your wings..."

"What of them?" Shane inquired with a brief glance to his wings.

"I've never seen an angel's wings tinted black and red before," Jake answered.

"How many angels have you met?" Shane asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Jake nodded.

"Fair point," Jake muttered. "I heard about Ryan. I'm so sorry, Shane."

Shane closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. He hadn't spoken or heard Ryan's name since the day Sara came to collect him on behalf of the Arcgangel. Hearing it opened up a floodgate of pain and heartache that he wasn't prepared to cope with. His fists clenched and unclenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't," Shane managed out with a low growl.

"Don't what?" Jake asked, concerned.

"Don't...say his name," Shane managed to say. 

He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to remember all of that pain. But hearing it also caused anger to boil in his veins. How could Jake say his name so plainly and without the reverence that his beloved Light deserved? How could he just disrespect him in such a manner.

"Why not?" Jake said, clearly confused. "Ryan is his name."

Shane's grip on his spear tightened and he opened his eyes, now glowing red and surrounded by the thin rim of blackness. Jake took a step back, clearly not expecting to see Shane so enraged. A woman appeared in the doorway behind him.

"Honey?" she began but was quickly cut off.

"Get back inside!" Jake told her.

Not only had Jake encroached on Ryan's home, taking it over, and speaking his name so casually, but he had moved his whore into his home, defiled his memory with no regard to the late Light. Shane's body shook with rage at such insults. Ryan had trusted Jake, had seen him as a brother even, and this was how the farmhand repaid him? No, this wasn't right. This needed to be rectified.

With a snarl, Shane launched himself at Jake and stabbed him in his heart. Blood splattered onto the angel but or didnt bother him. Shane then entered the home and cornered Jake's sniveling whore, ending her life just as quickly as he ended Jake's. Peace settled into his chest and Shane felt a weight lifting off of his shoulders. The red hue faded from his eyes but the thin black rim remained.

He felt no remorse for what he had done. In his mind, Jake deserved his punishment and Shane was more than happy to dispense it. Satisfied with his work, Shane left the house and was mildly surprised to see Steven, one of Kreo's first angels, standing there, waiting for him.

"Kreo wants you back at the sanctuary, Shane," Steven told him, his face and tone impassive.

"I told Sara months ago that I will not go back," Shane replied, irritation evident in his voice. "That has no changed."

"This is not a request. It is a direct order from the Archangel," Steven countered. 

"I am aware. It was not a request the first time either, and yet my answer remains the same," Shane growled, eyes narrowing. "This is where he is and this is where I shall remain."

"If you refuse to willingly obey the Archangel, then you shall be forced into compliance," Steven said evenly. 

With his sword in hand, Steven rushed towards him, a gust of wind bellowing from his wings. He was older than Shane by many centuries and had participated in numerous battles and guided various charges. Steven was clearly more experienced and would have, under normal circumstances, easily bested Shane, but he didn't take into account the changes Shane has undergone in such a short amount of time. 

Shane grabbed the sword, the sharp blade cutting into his palm and drawing blood. Steven hadn't anticipated this and was caught off guard when Shane pulled him forward and shoved his spear into the older angel's side. Then Shane flung him off of his spear hard enough that Steven slammed against a tree, splitting its trunk down the middle. Blood seeped into Steven's white clothes and he struggled to stand before a shadow fell upon him.

"Next time, I shall not be so merciful, Steven," Shane warned him, eyes narrowed and pulsing with a grim darkness Steven had never seen in an angel before.

He watched as Shane rose into the sky and flew off. Panting and shaken, Steven stood up and made his way to the sanctuary. It didn't surprise him that Kreo was watching the world below when he returned. Steven bowed before the Archangel, who motioned for him to stand immediately.

"Your wound has healed?" Kreo asked.

"Yes, Archangel," Steven affirmed. 

Kreo nodded and turned back to peer down at the world. A shadow had fallen upon it and he knew the cause. But he was reluctant to intervene. Steven, it seemed, knew what he was thinking. After millennia of serving side by side, Steven, one of his first and his most trusted of angels, was more intune with how Kreo felt and thought more so than any of his other creations.

"Kreo, this behavior cannot continue," Steven said softly as he made his way to stand beside the Archangel. "He is too far gone."

"No, he is not. There is still hope," Kreo said softly.

"There can be, if only you unmake him. You know this," Steven pressed. "Why are you reluctant to do what must be done?"

"Because there is no soul beyond saving, my child," Kreo answered him, turning to meet his gaze. Unlike the angels he created, Kreo had normal, human eyes, and they were the warmest brow. "I am sure there is a way to save him." 

Steven did his best to hide his displeasure and he had to swallow a long suffering sigh, but he didn't want the Archangel to think he wasn't loyal. He was, very much so, but he feared what may happen should Shane continue to carry on in such a manner. Already people were losing their faith in Kreo and his angels. If too much faith was lost, if the people turned away from the Archangel, the demons could overwhelm them and he was unsure if he and his brethren would be able to fight them back.

~...~

'Wings that once bore hope are now stained with blood. She is our guardian no longer.' - Grete, Avacyn, the Purifier

~...~

The shadow that Shane cast over the world only grew larger. No one was safe from his tyrannical cruelty now. The cursed beasts that his Light had gone out of his way to heal and pacify were soon dwindling down to nothing. Vampires who had only ever feasted on animals were beheaded, burned alive, or both. Werewolves who lived in solitude or had families and small homesteads were slaughtered in droves, their bodies staked to trees or road signs. Spirits of the murdered and tortured who now spent their days deterring others from the same fate or protected unwary travelers were cleansed, banished or purified without second thought, leaving their posts unguard and unprotected. Devils and demons of all sorts were slain on sight without any warning.

And the people who Ryan had spent years healing and protecting...

At first, Shane only smote those who spoke out against him, those who accused him of murder and called him a demon with angel wings, those who dared to stand against him, and those who spoke ill of his beloved Light. Surely, had Ryan been truly good and virtuous then his guardian angel wouldn't be slaughtering cursed and vile beasts or innocent humans. If Ryan were a true Light and a genuine healer and protector of all, then his angel wouldn't be consumed by his own madness. Such insults were unforgivable and Shane sought to eliminate those to spoke them.

Eventually, even those who had never even met Ryan, who had never been touched by his Light or his grace were not exempt from Shane's wrath. Those people were few and far between; he and Ryan had traveled far and wide across the world and had been planning to visit the towns and villages they hadn't had the chance to yet when his charge had been murdered. Now, those same towns and villages were gone, their populace wiped clean from the world and the buildings reduced to not but ash. If they hadn't been touched by Ryan's Light then they didn't deserve to exist.

And the angels that tried to sway him from his duty or tried to force him to return to Kreo's sanctuary were met with an equally gruesome end. They fought bravely, he gave them that, but they were all felled by his spear. His wings, which had been steadily growing black, were now completely pitch and his feathers were falling. Whenever one of them fell to the ground, they melted and poisoned whatever they touched. A sickly, putrid membrane was slowly being revealed with each feather loss, a sign of his corruption, his fall from grace. Likewise, eyes that had been pure, white light were now pitch black, seeing only darkness and hatred.

Shane withdrew his spear from Keith's back and wiped the blood on his brother's wings. Keith had been a worthy oponent, strong and fast and unrelenting, but his resolve failed to match Shane's and he lost. It should have pained him, ending a brother he had once watched the mortals with, someone he once called friend, but he felt nothing but disgust and rage. Let the Archangel send his brethren to him; he would best them all. None would stand in his way.

His wings took him to the air and he soared through the cloudy sky, his destination Inid. It was where his Light was entombed and being near him always brought some semblance of peace to his mind. Though he had to admit, even that was becoming rare. The past few months, his mind was more of a dark, slithering haze full of distorted monsters and twisted creatures, beings that took the form of the mortals on the surface. But his Light was diminishing with each visit to Inid, and Shane felt Ryan slipping further and further away.

He landed on the streets of Inid and found them devoid of people. That was strange and Shane's black eyes scoured the buildings. Several people were peering out of their windows at him; many had stopped approaching him when his physical transformations became far more noticeable. They avoided him now, but worse still is that none of them visited the tomb, none of them paid homage to Ryan, not even Kristin. 

That didn't matter; all that mattered was his Light. Shane made his way through the village to the barren landscape that had once been the small wood. His feet carried him to the tomb but he stopped when he saw that part of the entrance was crumbled, the stones littered and scattered on the ground. Someone dared to desecrate Ryan's resting place, but what if they hadn't stopped there? He immediately entered the tomb and was relieved to find Ryan's casket intact and undisturbed. That did nothing to sate his unbridled fury and he flew out of the tomb, his wings creating such a gust that the destroyed stones tumbled about on the ground.

Within seconds, he was back in Inid and a realization hit him: the reason why the people were holed in their houses was because they knee that Ryan's tomb had suffered damage. They were traitors, all of them, and they needed to be purged, they needed to be cleansed on their hateful ways. 

"I have seen what you have done," Shane exclaimed, his voice loud and boisterous and resounding throughout the village. "You have all sinned and have succumbed to the darkness."

There were no faces in the windows. No one was peering out at him, but he knew they were listening, he knew they could hear him. If they were so cowardice that they refused to admit their guilt and repent, then he would force salvation upon them.

"Let me pass judgment on you now," Shane said.

With his spear at the ready, Shane muttered a soft spell under his breath and flames enshrouded his black wings. Every man, woman, and child in this town was his target. They would be saved, they would be healed and cleansed. May his divine fire ignore the innocent and righteous. 

Shane charged towards the nearest house and burst through the window. A man and his family, an elderly woman, a younger woman, and two children, screamed in terror as his flames consumed their home. They needn't be afraid for long for his spear soon found their flesh and became soaked in their blood. Their screams opened a floodgate in the community and people either attempted to hide in their homes or came out to stop him. None of them were successful. 

Kristin, someone he had once called friend, calmly walked towards him, blatantly ignoring the burning buildings and the corpses around her. Her gaze was fixated solely on Shane and while her countenance was grim, her eyes shone with tears of despair and sorrow.

"Shane, this is not virtuous or righteous," she stated, her voice quivering with fear. "This is not what he would have wanted."

"You dare speak to me of my Light?" Shane questioned.

"I speak only the truth, fallen angel," was her answer.

"If it is truth you seek, then allow me to grant it to you," Shane said.

Without hesitstion, he plunged his spear into her chest, her blood splattering onto his dirtied, torn clothes. She crumbled to the ground just as the rest of them had. These mortals were weak, pathetic, and truly vile. If they were truly good and pure, they would not be felled so easily by him, they would not be burned by his fire.

They were all guilty and they would all be saved from themselves. 

~...~

'Sorin had created Avacyn, so it was a cruelty beyond imagining, a pain beyond description, that it fell upon him to end her forever.' - Anguished Unmaking

~...~

Kreo couldn't keep putting this off. He had to intervene, he knew that. He's known that for a while now, but has been reluctant to do so. There were two different pathways before him: heal Shane, which would be preferable, or unmake him. Balance needed to be restored and he was the only one who was able to do so. None of his angels were strong enough to challenge Shane anymore, not since his creation killed his brother, Darthalax, the first fallen angel.

They were twins, born out of the hopes and dreams of the people of the world, and for millennia they protected them. But life also had its own protection in the world, a balancing system. Some people were born Dark, prone to acts of violence and evil, while others were born Light, capable of providing great protection and healing from the darkness. And the first Light was born in a man called Shane and Kreo vowed to protect him. That had been the start of a new sort of natural order and it needed nurturing and protecting and he took that duty upon himself. As a result, however, he began neglecting his relationship with his brother and that caused a darkness to settle in Darthalax's soul, corrupting him and causing his fall.

Shane was eventually felled by Darthalax and that loss hit Kreo hard. He learned to create angels through his own unique magic and he tasked them with guarding Lights and keeping his brother's dark creations, demons, at bay. Kreo never told his children who Darthalax truly was and his appearance had changed so much over time that they ceased questioning what exactly he was. In honor of the first Light and to ease his own pain at losing his brother, Kreo created his own Shane, who shared his brother's face and his Light's name. Whether his magic granted his children souls, he did not know, but if they could be corrupted, then surely they must have them, just like he and his twin did.

But things had gone too far and he had been too aloof for too long. The balance was in disarray, too many innocents had been unjustly slaughtered, and Shane couldn't be allowed to continue on this path. His madness would only seep further into the world and he would eventually become a true demon. So Kreo donned his helmet and strapped his sword to his back before he descended to the surface. Bright, warm light followed him, cancelling out Shane's shadow, and he stood alone against his creation, who didn't look happy to see him. Not that the Archangel thought he would.

"Shane, you must stop this madness," Kreo told him, his voice strong and unwavering. He held out his hand towards his child and meet his black eyed gaze. "Allow me to heal you, my child."

"Heal me? Why should I allow that when you would not heal him?" Shane seethed, his hatred lacing every word he spoke.

"It was his time," Kreo answered simply. "Knowing that brought no pleasure or solace, but fate cannot be obstructed. Balance must be maintained."

"I do not want to hear your excuses, Archangel!" Shane snapped, his grip on his spear tightening. "You made me his guardian, knowing full well that he would be slain. You brought this torture upon me."

Shane charged at him, fully intent on killing him, but Kreo effortlessly dodged his attack and each one thereafter. He was now the oldest angel, the only archangel left in this world, and his experience vastly outweighed his creation's. But so filled with wrath and darkness was Shane that he didn't take that into account and he kept up his unrelenting assault, all the while Kreo kept attempting to reach him.

"Shane, you are lost and suffering and I can bring you back to the light if you let me," Kreo said evenly. "I cannot bring the dead back to life. I cannot intervene too much or the balance will tip too far over, and nothing good would come of that."

"What harm could saving one life do?" Shane demanded as he continued in vain to harm the archangel.

"A lot. You are too young to understand, but with every life lost a new one has a chance to be born," Kreo replied.

"Your tricks will not dissuade me, Archangel," Shane growled lowly.

"Your weapon cannot hurt me. And you do not possess the ability to," Kreo explained to him. "Every creation of mine is unable to. I intended that when I created you."

With a roar of anger, Shane surged forward, but his spear seemed to have a mind of its own. Instead of hitting its mark, Kreo's stomach, it went off to the side, clearly missing the archangel and proving his words true. Another frustrated cry erupted from Shane and he flung his free fist towards his creator's face. Kreo caught it without breaking a sweat while his other hand reached out and took hold of the spear, breaking it in his hand. Their faces were close together now and Kreo's brown eyes gazed sorrowfully into Shane's black ones.

"Ryan would be ashamed of what you have become," he said.

His words had the impacted he had desired. Shane's entire body tensed, a look of shock appeared on his face, and a small pinprick of white light entered his pitch black eyes. At last, Kreo had reached him and he took the chance presented to him. Dropping the broken spear, he raised his free hand and pushed Shane far back with a gust of wind, hurling him towards Ryan's tomb. The force was hard enough that the fallen angel crashed into the tomb, breaking through the stone and tumbling, defeated, onto the casket. 

Kreo flew to the tomb and landed softly on the rubble. Shane was on his knees, a hand on the casket, and he was panting heavily. The small white light was still there in his eyes.

"Unmake me," Shane requested, his eyes meeting Kreo's own.

The archangel closed his eyes and steeled himself against the pain he felt. There was no other way, he knew that. Shane would not accept his help and his momentary return to sanity would fade all too soon. Withdrawing his sword, Kreo opened his eyes and pointed it at his creation. A spell tumbled quietly from his lips and Shane's body began to give way to ash and dust. Despair and grief set into Kreo's very soul as he watched his child slowly crumble before him, but watch he did. He would remember every detail of this, every emotion, and he would carry it all as a reminder to never again allow something like this to happen again.

Within minutes, all that was left of Shane was ashe, dust, and a faint outline on Ryan's casket. And a pressed, wilted flower among the debris. Sheathing his sword, Kreo bent and picked it up. The flower, a violet, held traces of light and love and a quickly uttered spell revitalized it, bringing it back to life. It would also maintain the delicate thing and keep it from wilting again. Kreo opened the casket and placed the flower in Ryan's hands, which were placed on his chest. Now, the Light would be reunited with his angel once again. Closing the casket, Kreo used his magic and power to restore the tomb to its original state, the broken stone and rubble returning to their proper places. 

Upon exiting the tomb, his eyes traveled over the barren waste before him. It had once been a beautiful field and it would be again. He knelt down on the ground and muttered a spell, his fingers digging into the dirt. Life sprang up around him; green, soft grass, sweet smelling flowers in full bloom, and trees all rose up and littered the field just as they used to. 

Satisfied, Kreo rose into the sky, his large, white wings spreading out like a blanket as he flew back to the burning town. When he arrived, the few humans who had survived Shane's rampage were desperately trying to put the fires out. With more spells spoken, the fires were soon no more and Kreo tended to the injured and the dying, healing them and granting them wards of protections, the same wards that Ryan had once given them. 

There was still so much to do, so much to restore and heal. Once he had tended to the mortals of the town, he took to the skies again. He wouldn't return to the sanctuary until the balance of the world had been restored and he would personally see to it that it was. Below him, the humans rejoiced as he soared.

"Behold! The Archangel flies above us!" they cried.

Kreo was grateful for their devotion, though he knew there would be some who would stand against him now. That was to be expected; Shane had etched his mark into this world, for better and for worse. But it was not in Kreo's place to tell the mortals who to worship and why; they were the ones who created the Church of the Archangel and who prayed to him. He did not ask for it; he merely did his best to keep them safe.

And he had failed. But he wouldn't continue to do so. He would see this world healed and returned to how it once was. It was his new mission and Kreo would devote himself to it fully. 

~...~

'I understand your fears. I pity your doubts. I absolve you of both.' - Angel's Mercy

~...~

Shane felt his body become lighter as he was being unmade. He closed his eyes and felt himself turn to ash and dust. It was freeing, in a way; all of the burden and hatred and malice he had been carrying for nearly a year were fading away with his body. 

How long would it last? Seconds? Minutes? Hours, even? It felt too long and Shane wanted to open his eyes, but his own cowardice prevented him from doing so. He didn't deserve an honorable death, but he did deserve to be labeled a coward.

Suddenly, he felt a presence that he knew all too well. He hadn't felt it for what seemed like a lifetime and he didn't trust it. It couldn't be real; he was dead. There was no way he could be here with Shane in his final moments. His own madness had turned against him, or perhaps this was a result of his destruction. Either way he would not acknowledge it and he kept his eyes closed.

And then, a hand was placed on his head. Fingers glided gently, fondly, through his hair and Shane released a breath and shuddered at the touch.

"Hey there, stranger," a familiar voice, his voice, said. Shane didn't reply. This couldn't be real. He was undeserving of this reuinion. "Shane, look at me. Please."

Shane had never been able to deny his Light anything and he opened his eyes. Standing before him, shrouded in light, was Ryan, smiling lovingly down at him, just as breathtaking and ethereal as he had been while alive. Looking around for a brief moment, he noticed that the tomb was no longer there. Instead, it was their own private sanctuary, covered once more in green grass and flowers, protected by the trees that lead to Inid. But how?

"I am dead," Shane mumbled. Ryan nodded.

"Yes, you are. Welcome to the After," Ryan said as he sank to his knees in front of him.

"I...do not deserve to be here," Shane told him. Ryan cocked his head to the side.

"And why's that?" his Light asked.

"I am a monster. Monsters do not deserve an afterlife," Shane answered him honestly. "They do not deserve love or happiness or light."

"That's not true, Shane," Ryan said softly. 

"And why is that? Do you know of my sins? Do you know the atrocities I have committed?" Shane countered, his voice quivering and his eyes filling with tears. 

"I have. I've seen it all, just like I've seen your suffering and sorrow," Ryan answered him easily. "You're not a monster because I've seen you at your best, and I've seen you at your worst. Being sinful doesn't make you a monster; it makes you humane."

"I am not human," Shane said quietly.

"No, but you still have a soul," Ryan pointed out. "Everyone makes mistakes, but that doesn't mean they aren't worth redemption."

Shane wanted to laugh. Even in death, Ryan was still the same person that he always was. He still saw the good in everyone and everything and he believed wholeheartedly in that goodness. His Light was genuinely the brightest he had ever witnessed.

"If you were a true monster, then I couldn't love you. But I still do," Ryan said so softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"How can you still love me?" Shane asked him.

"Because I know you and your heart," Ryan answered without hesitation. "You did horrible things, but that doesn't mean you're evil. And you're here before me now, clearly remorseful and filled with despair."

Tears tumbled silently from his eyes and Shane leaned forward, his head rest against Ryan's chest. Arms wrapped around him and held him tightly and securely. He felt a pressure on his head and he knew it was Ryan's head.

"I've seen everything you've done, Shane, and I forgive you for all of it," Ryan told him. "I love you now, just I did then, and nothing will change that."

Ryan's words filled him with warmth and whatever doubt and uncertainty that remained within him quickly dissipated. He knew he would need to repent, but he also knew that he would do whatever it took to become worthy of standing beside his beloved Light again. His own being felt lighter and cleaner than it had in quite some time and Shane was grateful to be with Ryan again. 

"I have missed you so, Ryan," Shane admitted.

"I've missed you too," Ryan said. Shane raised his head and meet his charge's gaze. "Welcome home, Shane."

For the first time in too long, Shane smiled. Ryan leaned forward and pressed a chaste and tender kiss to the angel's lips. Shane returned it timidly and sighed into it. It was such a sweet and innocent thing and yet it felt like true absolution. He had found his Light again and he couldn't thank his lucky stars enough for that. In a way, Kreo had indeed healed him. 

When they broke the kiss, Shane laid his head on Ryan's lap and closed his eyes, perfectly content in merely soaking in his love's presence. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and all was right in the universe once again.

They remained that way for the rest of eternity.

~...~

The End

~...~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted to clear a few things up in case there was any confusion:
> 
> 1: I got Kreo's name from MomJunction.com. It's supposed to mean 'I create or the creator', which is why I chose it.
> 
> 2: I know that Ryan's dad's name isn't actually Stefen, but as I had Steven Lim as an angel in this, I didn't want there to be confusion.
> 
> 3: Ryan's parents weren't the focus of the story and that's why I didn't do a lot with them. I also know that he has brother, Jake, but in this work, they're not related.
> 
> 4: This story was based on the Avacyn storyline from Magic the Gathering. The quotes are the flavor texts of cards, the names of which are at the end of the quote. It's my second favorite storyline and since there are a lot of Demon Shane fics, I wanted to do something kind of on par.
> 
> 5: Wizards of the Coast, who own Magic the Gathering, are the ones who own the actual rights to the cards, storylines, and the flavor texts. I'm just using them as inspiration.


End file.
